All Hail Boss Daddy
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Vongola Love is a choco-candy designed by Reborn that can make everyone falls for you. Vongola Desire can let you know a person's secret desire. And, Vongola S&M is, well, it's created for S&M and let everyone submits to the user's will. Dame-Tsuna accidentally eats it all. What's the result? Chaos. Sawada Tsunayoshi: Dame in life, Daddy in sheets. Yaoi. 27 x All. Lemon. Seme!Tsuna


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 27 x All. Seme!Tsuna. Lemon. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

 **Chapter 1 : 2759 (Tsuna x Gokudera)**

* * *

 **All Hail Boss Daddy – Chapter 1**

"Target : Gokudera"

It was around the noon at Namimori when this happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi had just finished coming home from his school. He was tired, not that exhaustingly tired, but still. It was no different than many other days' tiredness. Though, today, he went home with his friend, the feisty Italian bomber, Hayato Gokudera. He didn't get to go home with Yamamoto because his Rain guardian was busy with his baseball practice.

"Gokudera-kun, do you mind coming over and tutor me for tomorrow's Math exam?" Tsuna asked as he opened the door to his house, using his key.

He knew there was no one at home. His mother, Sawada Nana, went to visit his father, Sawada Iemitsu, on a vacation. Sometimes, he felt lonely and wasn't exactly able to take care of himself. But he had his friends that helped him for that problem.

"Of course, Tenth! That would be my pleasure!" Gokudera nodded respectfully which made Tsuna slightly blushed at the corner of his cheeks.

"Mouuu, Gokudera-kun. I told you not to call me that. Just call me with my names normally." Tsuna pouted cutely, voicing his protest, as he proceeded to enter his house, welcoming Gokudera to come in. He never really liked the fact that his friend always referred him as the Tenth boss of Vongola.

"That just won't do, Tenth! I can't call you disrespectfully like that."

"If you put it that way, you're saying as if my name was something disrespectful." The brunet's face turned to a disapproving frown.

"Of course not, Tenth! Believe me!" Gokudera looked surprised. He felt like he had done something terribly wrong, "As a proof and my apology, I will bow down to you 200 times!"

"Gokudera-kun, stop that!" Tsuna protested, he didn't want his friend to do that, "Though, a strawberry milk tea before studying sounds really nice."

"Say no more, Tenth! I will go get it for you!" And with that, the silveret bomber rushed out of the house.

"W-Wait, G-Gokudera-kun! I didn't mean that—" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Ahh, he left already."

He closed the front door, removed his shoes on the foyer, and put it on the shoe rack on his side. He then proceeded to go to his room.

"Maybe I should go get changed first." He whispered as if he was thinking out loud.

After reaching his room, Tsuna dropped his bag in one push, letting it laid on top of his bed. Just when he was going to reach his closet to change his school uniform into something casua, he spotted three weird boxes on top of his study desk.

"Huh, what's that?" Tsuna leered over, looking curious, "Is this like, a Valentine's chocolate gift? But this isn't even February."

The one that caught his intention first was the pink box, located the leftmost of all the three. There were three boxes, colored pink, blue and black, respectively. The pink one had red ribbons on its wrapping, blue one had orange ribbons and black one had dark purple ribbons.

He opened the first box and there he could see white chocolate candies in a shape of a rabbit.

"This rabbit looks tasty," Tsuna appreciatively said with drool falling down on the side of his mouth, he then decided to pick one up and proceeded to eat it, "Wow, its strawberry. It's sweet and melts in my mouth like butter. I love it."

He looked at other box. This time, he picked the blue one and opened its lid. He could see orange-colored chocolate, shaped like cute fishes in it. Kind of like a _taiyaki_.

"Ohh, this one shaped like a fish," Tsuna felt somehow intrigued to the shape, "Let's try it! _Itadakimasu!_ " He playfully said as he smiled happily.

"Ahh, this time it's vanilla. It's milky and creamy. Maybe it has some caramels in it too."

Feeling contented, Tsuna decided to move onto the last box.

"Wonder what's on the last one?"

He went to pick up the black box with purple ribbons. After removing the lid, he could see a pink chocolate, shaped like eggs.

"Oww? I had rabbit, fish and now egg? At the very least, it should be animal too." Tsuna thought out loud as he then picked one up and tasted it, "Whoa, this one is sour! And it has a filling inside it. I don't know—raspberry maybe? Or blackberry. But it really is sour!"

What Tsuna didn't know was he had just eaten the Vongola chocolate that Reborn asked Giannini to make. Respectively, the pink box was called Vongola Love, it could make everyone to fall in love with whoever ate it. The blue box was called Vongola Desire, it could make everyone who ate it see the person's secret desire. The black box was called Vongola S&M, it could make everyone to submit to whoever ate it. It was going to be named Vongola Dominance but they already used the D letter in Vongola Desire. That was why it was called like that.

And Gokudera Hayato seemed to be a very nice object to try this.

"Tenth, I'm back! May I come in?" Gokudera knocked on the door, once and twice.

"Come in!" Tsuna welcomed his Storm guardian, "Look, Gokudera-kun. Reborn left this chocolate—Huh?! G-Gokudera-kun? W-What happened?" Tsuna stared confused of what the feisty bomber doing.

"T-Tenth! I-I'm very sorry, Tenth! But I love you! I really do love you!" Gokudera bowed down to the floor, his head hit the hard surface of the tatami.

"Hieeee! Gokudera-kun! Why are you doing that?" Tsuna looked surprised. He blushed slightly, but not too long, because he was more confused of seeing a light blue writing on top of the bomber's head.

 **Gokudera Hayato. Age 14. Favorite Kinks : Servitude (Submission and Servicing Someone)**

"W-What the— What is that?! Submission? S-Servicing someone? G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna stared in disbelief. He gaped his mouth wide open, confused of what just happened.

"T-Tenth?! H-How do you know?! Oh, no! I'm really sorry! T-That's… I… I have a thing for that. I am so very sorry!"

"Enough of that, G-Gokudera-kun! Stop bowing!" Tsuna was still in shock as Gokudera stopped his bow. He couldn't figure out what just happened. Why there was this weird writing on top of Gokudera's head? Back then he swore there wasn't!

"M-More importantly! W-What do you mean by servicing someone? L-Like what? S-Servicing me?"

"O-Of course, Tenth! G-Gladly! I will do my best to pleasure you!" Gokudera got up and proceeded to walk toward his boss.

"W-What?! I didn't!" Tsuna protested.

And it all happened so fast and it felt so sudden. Tsuna couldn't even follow what was happening. All that he knew was he just somehow ordered Gokudera to service him, sexually. Right now, Tsuna was sitting on the edge of his bed, while Gokudera was kneeling on the floor, right in between Tsuna's legs.

"I will do my best to service you, Tenth!" The silveret looked up in determination as he gently pulled down the zipper on Tsuna's pants and instantly aimed at Tsuna's cock. It was limp at first, but after a few stroke from his subordinate, it started to stand proudly.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! I didn't mean that!" Tsuna blushed heavily as he was still trying to connect the dots.

Why had it come to this? Tsuna had no idea. All that he could see now was a beautiful sight under him. Gokudera was pleasuring him, skilfully bobbing his head up and down, faster and rougher. He used his hand to play at Tsuna's cock, pumping it up and down faster, without stopping his greedy sucking on its tip.

" _Do… you… rite… tis… Tenh…"_ Gokudera said in between his sucking.

Of course, the result was positive. The vibration coming from Gokudera's mouth was echoing on Tsuna's hardened member, making him effectively moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun! M-More!" Tsuna didn't even know anymore. His mind was in daze and stopped working. All he knew was the fleeting sensation lingering in between the suck and the tightness of Gokudera's throat was sending shivers down his spine. Instinctively, because he wanted for more, he grabbed the back of Gokudera's head and tried to shove his entire cock inside, fucking him on the face.

"Hnngghh!" At first, Gokudera struggled in reflex. He wanted to gag as Tsuna's cock suddenly reached the back of his throat.

He was taken aback by the sudden movement by his Decimo. But he remembered that he was there to service Tsuna. And if his body was going to be violated, so that his boss was happy, he would do it over and over again until his boss was satisfied.

"Ohh! Gokudera-kun! So tight! Your mouth is just so tight!" Tsuna moaned in pleasure in between his thrust.

After a moment passed by, Tsuna knew he was nearing his limit. He was in the verge of climaxing. He could feel the pleasure was tensed up, right above his crotch. His stomach felt tense. His back was arched down as his muscle tightened. The thought of getting pleasured from Gokudera was just too much for him. He could feel his cock was ready to burst. He knew that in moments he would come.

"Ahh! I'm coming! I'm coming in your mouth, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna unintentionally shouted as he reached his intense orgasm and climaxed.

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

And with that, Tsuna splattered all of his thick seed inside Gokudera's mouth. It felt hot and sticky. Tsuna ejaculated a lot, all over Hayato's face, as he rarely did something like this.

"S-Sorry, G-Gokudera-kun. I came all over…"

"What are you talking about, Tenth? It's only my job to service you." He looked up, after wiping the liquid with his clothes, "Besides, we're not done yet. Time to use my ass. I want you inside, Tenth. I will pleasure you to the fullest!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, you see this right. This is a Seme!Tsuna fic. Despite so many 8027 fics I have written, I actually have a kink for Seme!Tsuna. This is my guilty pleasure. He is my Boss Daddy.

Each of the Guardians has their own kinks, revealed by the Vongola Desire chocolate.

Gokudera : Servitude (submission and servicing someone).

Yamamoto : Being treated like a pet dog with leash and collar.

Ryohei : Public sex /Afraid of getting caught.

Hibari : Being dominated by someone stronger than him. Hand cuffs.

Mukuro : Tentacle.

I am still open for suggestions as in the other characters would be and their kinks. Maybe I'll add Enma. Tell me in your reviews!

Ciao, ciao.


End file.
